Neddie love story
by 2darkpokemon
Summary: What happens when Fabian gets jealous of Eddie being Nina's osirion. what happens when during the break nina and eddie get much closer. will fabina survive or will Neddie begin Neddie story
1. The beggining

**Well this is my first upload to fanfiction and my first story so please review positive not negative.**

**this story takes place after season 2 of hoa. i don't own any of the charecters from hoa if i did there would be neddie, jabian, patrome, and mickara. well now own with the story** (Nina's POV)  
Im just getting out of my cab in front of Anubis house hopeing for not another mystery during this year at Anubis house we can have a normal year,but nothing at Anubis house is normal so i didnt keep my hopes up for that long any ways. like i always do when i get to Anubis house i stop in front of the door and i just breathe for a while before walking in. (Fabian's POV)  
Every one has got here except for my precious Nina. i cant wait to see her after not seeing her all summer and after that mystery last year and finding out Eddie of all people is her osirion i just want to keep her all to myself and not let that Eddie even 5 inches from MY NINA! I know what you guys are think aren't you going a little over bored about the whole osirion thing well maybe but i just have the stranges felling that my Nina might be starting to develop feelings for that knuckle head of a guy.I dont know what i will do if Nina left me for him and what will Patricia do. ok thats a lie i do know what i will do most likely i will get together with joy and create jabian and Patricia most likely will get together with jerome and create patrome if that happens then mara will get together with mick again and the there would be mickara. wow if Nina and Eddie get together there would be allot of changes in Anubis house.  
I was so lost in taught i didn't even notice Nina walk in the room and when i finally notice she is her i see her hugging that knuckle head Eddie.  
**Ok please tell me what you think about my first story and yes people i ship neddie fabian is just to wierd and plus look at eddie and nina and tell me they dont look like a cute couple. sorry for my endless talking about neddie and all but please review i need to know if i have a skill at writing or not and if you dont like then wait until the next chapter it will be full of drama and sorry for it being so short i will try and make it longer next time.**


	2. Drama

Thanks you to all you amazing people who followed my story, who favorited it and who gave me all those positive reviews I love all you guys all ready i will upload at least 1 chapter a day for the next week or so since winter break i hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as the first.  
I dont own House of Anubis or the characters i just own this story.  
(Eddie's POV)  
Right when i saw nina i ran up to her and gave her a big hug. I know what you guys are thinking why did you run up and hug nina arent you dating patricia well yes i am dating her but during break me and nina got really close during the summer and after like 5 minutes of hugging me and nina got away from the hug and noticed how mad patricia and fabian where angry. i swear i saw steam coming out of his nose and ears he most od been really mad and jealous. on the inside i was laughing my ass of he looked halarious to me. after a couple of seconds fabian ran over picked up nina, spinned her around, and kiss her.  
(Nina's POV)  
after fabian kissed me i was shocked because i didnt fell sparks anymore it made me fell bad for fabian. i tried to pull away but fabian had a really tight grip on me i couldnt move my body. i managed to move my head away far enough for me to say "FABIAN YOUR HURTING ME". to my surprise i said it alot louder then i attened to do after i said this fabian told me " i dont care if im hurting you. you will kiss me and you will like it got it nina. (Eddie's POV)  
I heard every thing fabian and nina said and i got furious at fabian for what he said so i walked up to fabian and with all my strength i pulled him of of her and punched him in the face giving him a black eye and i also knocked him out with that one punch.  
after i did that nina ran up to me and told me thank you and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. patricia got so mad see ran up to jerome and kissed hi on the lips and jerome kissed back mara saw this and told jerome there over. after patromes little make out session patricia told me we are over and ran back to jerome and started makeing out with him again.  
i felt bad for mara that she had the see patromes make out session while they where dating. i was going to go up to comfort her when i saw mick ran up stairs to comfort her first so i just stayed with nina. 


	3. A Neddie Christmas

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but i was busy all day well i dont want to talk to much so heres the story i dont own house of anubis or characters**

**(Nina's pov)**  
Well after that whole fabian insident i was so inberest i ran as fast as i could upstairs after a couple minutes after mara left. I went striaght to my room and started to cry my eyes out. A few seconds later eddie ran in my room and started to rub my back trying to calm me down. he then wraped his arm around me and i started to cry in his chest. i never noticed how much muscles he actually had. after i finshed crying his white shirt was practically soaked so i got to see his perfect six pack. i was just staring at his six pack for 5 minutes until he told me " are you enjoying the view" while giving me his famous smirk. i just told him to shut up and go change. after like 10 minutes of akward silence he finally got up and went to his room to change. 20 minutes later and trudy calls us all down to dinner. i sat in my seat and eddie sat next to me fabian sat next to joy patarica sat next to jerome and mara sat next to mick after dinner i went straight to my room and went to sleep.  
**3 months later (sorry i ran out of ideas for the next day and i wanted to add a little christmas in here even though it all ready past)**  
**(still nina's pov)**  
its been six months since the whole fabian insident and nothing bad has happened. the only new thing that happened is that fabian is now dating joy. im so surprised that joy isnt pregnent yet since she is a slut and fabian is a manwhore who is insane. But lets put that behind us since it is CHRISTMAS Eve yes i love this time of year since there is so much happiness and love all the fabian insident i started to develope fellings for eddie. i know that amber probably new this by now and all ready started to make a seacret neddie scrapbook. i told her to burn the fabina one since i hated fabian for what he did. But after 5 more minutes of intense thinking under the door way eddie walks upto me and tells me marry christmas.  
After this a snap out of my taught look at my watch and see he was right it was exactlly 12:00 "o" clock which ment that it was christmas. i then tell him marry christmas to you to.  
after thia i hear amber say "oh nina look up" after she said that i look up and see a mistletoe. i tell eddie well i guess we have to kiss then. Yeah i guess so he replayed back to me after a couple seaconds he starts to lean in and then i start metting his lips half way.  
(**Eddies pov)**  
On christmas day i finally get to have my first kiss with nina. i was so happy i just tried to act all cool so she wouldnt notice that after the fabian insident i started to have fellings for her. we ended up kissing for 10 minutes with everyone staring at us. well the kiss was more like a make-out session anyways it felt amazing way better then when i kissed patricia.  
i hope she fells the same way i do. i love nina so much know after we pull away i told nina can i talk to you for a second in my room. She told me "sure" but i was really nevous of what she will say.  
we get to my room and i close the door so nobody will hear us. i ended up telling her straight forward and say " nina i really like you and the kiss was amazing will you go on a date with me"  
She looked so shocked i was extremlly nervous now but to my surprise she said yes.  
**sorry again for not updating yesterday but this chapter is the longest one i have made so far so i hope this makes up for it and i hope you like the chapter please review.**


	4. Telling sabuna

**Sorry for not posting guys its just that my cousins from cali came to visit my family and i so i was really busy with them and never found the time to post the next chapter to my story well this story is almost over and im sorry about that but after i finsh this one i will be uploading a new story and im not sure which show or pairings is going to be in it yet so i have to figure it out soon.**  
**i dont own house of anubis sadly so here is my story**

* * *

(Nina's pov)

OMG OMG OMG OMG i cant believe eddie just asked me out is what i keep asking my self when we were talking i was quiet for a long while and thats when i noticed eddie starting to get worried and then i just straight out said yes i was so excited that he asked me eddie how are we suppose to tell everyone that we are together now expectantly fabain since we kind of just broke up like 20 minutes ago. I dont know nina i guess we can tell everyone that we are together now tomarrow at breakfast is what eddie told me i was still worried though since im not sure what fabian will do. im scared that fabian will attack eddie even though i know he can take care of him self very well after all he is a black belt in karate, and kung-fu but i still worry since fabian is insane i dont know why i ever fell in love with him. i hate him so much now and yet i have to be near him because of sabuna.  
"Hey eddie can you tell everyone that we are having a sabuna meeting tonight at the clearing in the forest i want to tell them first so fabian wont attack you at breakfast even though you can take care of your self. "yeah sure anything for you nins" eddie replied in a loving voice which crack me up even though i taught is was really sexy.  
(eddies pov)  
"Hey patricia amber alfie come here" i screamed in the hall and they all came a minute later. "what do you want eddie" they all said at the same time after they said that i just put my left hand over my left eye and telling them we are having a sabuna meeting tonight at the clearing in the forest nina and i have to tell you guys something and can one of you tell fabian when he wakes up from when i knocked him out.  
"yeah sure" amber replied to me and then they all left to go do what ever they where doing.  
2 hours later "Its 10 o clock you have 5 minutes precicely then i want to hear a pin drop" is what everyone heard since its victors famous catch phrase.  
after everyone went to bed we all got out of are rooms and went to the clearing.  
(Nina's pov)  
"Ok everyone is hear now so me and eddie have to tell all you guys something very important and amber you will love this news and patarica and fabian you guys might not like this news."  
"ok so everyone prepair yours selfs because me and eddie are dating after" i said this eddie walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and when he touched me all i could fell was sparks.  
Everyone of them looked shocked except for amber and for patarica and fabian looked more angry then shocked and also with a hint of saddness in there huge bundle of emotions. i felt bad for them well except for fabian of course.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think about this chapter i hope you guys liked it.**


	5. authors note

OK guys sorry about that this isnt a chapter in the story and all but i'm just wondering what you guys want to be the next story about im leaving 3 chooses for you guys it could be a Austin & ally story so aussly and trez, another neddie story, or the legend of korra story which the shipping in this one will be makorra since end the end they end up together in the show and because i love them together since the beggining of that show Just so you guys know i'm a guy not a girl and also i'm not gay i just am a very good writer and am in to romance no shamme in that so please review saying which story you guys want to be done and for the onw in 3rd place gets a 1 shot story 2nd gets a short story so around 5-8 chapters and the winner will get a story that will keep going until i run out of ideas that will go along with that story so around 20-36 chapters thanks for your guys time and please review saying which you guys want i will leave it open for people to vote for about until the 1/12/2013 if you guys want to be in my story pm me and i wil find you a part all i need to know is what your personality is like thanks again guys. 


	6. Next authors note

Well thanks to all you guys who voted and sorry for my other two options they got zero votes so i most likely wont do them right now but i will do my story for neddie it should be uploaded later today well the last part of this story and then i will start the new one well its currently 12:56 right now at night so i will be going to sleep now so see yeah guys later 


	7. Very important update please read

**I'm so sorry everyone for not updating my original neddie story but im going to start my new one but I need people who want to be in it to message me since part of it is going taking place in American well the summer after the mystery of season 2. I need people to want to be in it heres the list of spot people can take**

**Nina's best friend**

**Nina's best friend #2**

**Eddie's Best friend**

**Eddie's best friend #2**

**Nina's boyfriend for the beginning **

**Eddie's girl friend for the beginning**

**Ok thanks all you guys please message me I will need your information like some likes and dislikes eye color hair color raze etc etc. once again thanks and im so sorry for not updating in 3 months I also have writers block for that other story soothe fast the people are taken up the faster I can start on my new story.**


End file.
